ВСЁ, ЧТО ДАМБЛДОР НЕ ХОТЕЛ ЗНАТЬ О ХОРКРУКСАХ
by F-Sharp-Minor
Summary: Основным недостатком известных мне фиков с участием Луны Лавгуд является полное отсутствие даже намёка на канон. Попробую намекнуть. Книжку буду писать – читать нечего…Шестой год в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор даёт Гарри задание узнать всё о таинственных хоркрукса


_ВСЁ, ЧТО ДАМБЛДОР НЕ ХОТЕЛ ЗНАТЬ О ХОРКРУКСАХ_

Автор: f # min

Рейтинг: общий

Направленность: джен (гет)

Пэйринг/главные герои: Гарри Поттер, Луна Лавгуд, Альбус Дамблдор, Северус Снейп, Гораций Слагхорн,

Размер: мини

Жанр: общий/юмор

Статус: закончен

Спойлеры: ТК, ОФ, ПП

Summary: Основным недостатком известных мне фиков с участием Луны Лавгуд является полное отсутствие даже намёка на канон. Попробую намекнуть. (Книжку буду писать – читать нечего…)

Шестой год в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор даёт Гарри задание узнать всё о таинственных хоркруксах. Это не так-то просто, ведь гриффиндорцу всё время приходится отбиваться от нескончаемого потока пакостей Малфоя, нелепых идей Луны, придирок Снейпа и поучений Гермионы. Но в конце концов Гарри всё же открывает тайну хоркруксов…

-------------------------------

— Сэр. Это кольцо…

— Да?

— Оно было на вас в ту ночь, когда мы ходили к профессору Снобгорну.

— Да, было.

— Но это разве… сэр, это разве не то кольцо, которое Нарволо Худо показывал Огдену?

— Оно самое.

— Но как?… Оно все время было у вас?

— Нет, оно попало ко мне совсем недавно. Собственно говоря, за несколько дней до того, как я забрал тебя от дяди с тетей.

— И примерно тогда вы повредили руку, сэр?

— Примерно тогда, да, Гарри.

— Сэр, а как именно?…

— Уже слишком поздно, Гарри! Услышишь эту историю в другой раз.

--------------------------------

Участники событий в Министерстве сидели на берегу озера и обсуждали последние события – они теперь часто так делали. Не потому, что постоянно происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Просто иначе эти самые события начинали казаться нелепым сном или глупой выдумкой. К тому же, Гарри вроде как становилось легче, когда он находился рядом с людьми, которые _видели_, как всё это происходило. Которые были с ним, когда погиб Сириус.

Впрочем, они никогда не вспоминали прошлогоднюю трагедию. Говорили каждый раз о разном – о важных делах и обо всяких пустяках, обо всём, что их беспокоило. Сейчас Гарри рассказывал о вечере, проведённом наедине с Дамблдором и его думоотводом.

- Честное слово, мне это совсем не нравится! Уже в который раз я спрашиваю у него, что случилось с его рукой, но он каждый раз переводит разговор на другое или просто говорит "потом". Гермиона, может быть, ты знаешь, что это могло быть за проклятие, которое заставило бы её так обуглиться?

- Облился какой-нибудь снейповой гадостью, - предположил Рон.

- Он в неправильное время окунул руку в озеро, - объяснила Луна, обводя всю компанию своими выпуклыми глазами. – Он окунул в него руку в полночь, в полнолуние. В это время в воде на пять минут актуализуются охранные чары. Вода становится ядовитой, как кислота, и сжигает руки до кости! – она расширила глаза ещё больше, и Невилл шарахнулся от неё, а затем, вспомнив, что сидит спиной к озеру, шарахнулся в противоположную сторону, вскочил на ноги и пересел к Гермионе.

- Что за чушь! – не выдержал Гарри. – Если это так, то зачем ему совать туда руки?

- Чтобы достать со дна кольцо Гриндельвальда, - пояснила Луна. – Когда он был уже почти повержен, то спрятал кольцо на дне и наложил охранные чары, чтобы никто не смог до него добраться, - она сокрушённо покачала головой. – К несчастью, кольцо становится доступным только в полнолуние, в полночь. Как раз в это время чары превращают воду в кислоту!

- Зачем Дамблдору доставать кольцо Гриндельвальда? – спросила Гермиона, с трудом сдерживая смех и пихая локтем в бок хрюкающего Рона. – Пусть себе лежит на месте, никто ведь до него не дотянется!

Луна укоризненно посмотрела на неё.

- Только не говори, что ты никогда об этом не слышала. Уж ты-то должна была об этом читать! Тот, кто наденет кольцо, сможет вызывать дух Гриндельвальда!

Рон повалился на траву, зажимая себе рот руками. Невилл замер в священном ужасе.

Только Гарри не смеялся. Разве Дамблдор фактически не признался, что повредил руку из-за кольца? Могло ли это кольцо от Вольдеморта или его деда попасть к Гриндельвальду?

Более чем вероятно.

--------------------------------

_Вольдеморт задержался. Гарри мог поклясться, что тот специально тянул время, чтобы остаться с Слагхорном наедине._

— _Поторапливайся, Том, — сказал Слагхорн, обернувшись и увидев, что тот еще не ушел. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали в коридоре в такое время, ты к тому же староста…_

— _Сэр, я хотел бы кое что спросить у вас._

— _Спрашивай, мой мальчик, спрашивай…_

— _Сэр, мне интересно, знаете ли вы что нибудь о… о хоркруксах?_

_И снова все повторилось. Комнату наполнил непроницаемый туман, и Гарри не мог разглядеть ни Слагхорна, ни Вольдеморта — только спокойно улыбавшегося рядом Дамблдора. И снова, как в прошлый раз, голос Слагхорна прогрохотал: «Я ничего не знаю о хоркруксах, и не сказал бы тебе, даже если бы знал. А теперь убирайся отсюда, и сделай так, чтобы я никогда от тебя больше этого не слышал!»_

— Как ты, наверное, заметил, это воспоминание было искажено… Профессор Слагхорн вмешался в свои воспоминания. Он постарался переделать это воспоминание так, дабы показать себя с лучшей стороны, опуская те места, которые он не хотел, чтобы я увидел. Тебе нужно будет убедить его раскрыть истинное воспоминание, которое, несомненно, станет самым ценным сведением из всех…

--------------------------------

Гермиона была настроена мрачно.

— Должно быть, он твердо решил скрывать, что произошло на самом деле, если уж Дамблдор не смог ничего выведать, — тихо произнесла она, когда во время перемены они стояли в безлюдном, заснеженном внутреннем дворике. — Хоркруксы… Хоркруксы… Никогда о них не слышала…

— Ты уверена?

Гарри был разочарован. Он так надеялся, что Гермиона сможет ему подсказать, что же такое хоркруксы.

— Должно быть, это темная магия повышенной сложности, иначе почему Вольдеморт хотел о них узнать?..

--------------------------------

Дела и в самом деле шли не лучшим образом. Когда Гарри попытался подступиться к Слагхорну, тот на него накричал. Их маленькие посиделки у озера закончились. Гермиона целые дни проводила в поисках информации, перерыла всю библиотеку, включая запретную секцию, даже самые страшные книги, но ей не удалось найти никаких упоминаний о хоркруксах, единственно что в одной из них было написано, что хоркруксы – такая бяка, что они не будут о них даже упоминать. Рон постоянно тискал Лаванду Браун, не замечая ничего вокруг, чем подстёгивал Гермиону к исступлённой борьбе с библиотекой.

А тут ещё Малфой на глазах у Гарри прицепился к Луне Лавгуд посреди коридора.

- Просто поразительно, что некоторые _люди_ называют украшениями! – громко говорил он, остреньким подбородком указывая на ожерелье из пробок, висевшее у Луны на шее. – Количество пробок показывает, сколько ты выпила, перед тем как смастерить эту милую _поделку_, Лунатка?

- Это не украшение, - спокойно отвечала Луна. – Где ты видел украшение из пробок от пива?

- На твоей шее! – захохотал Малфой. – Хотя, спорим, если бы мамаша рыжего Крысли догадалась, она бы смастерила своей дочке такое же! Это единственный способ для бедной Джинни узнать, что такое носить на шее ожерелье!

- Ей-то оно ни к чему, - пожала плечами Луна. – Она ведь рыжая.

Малфой захлопал глазами.

Гарри не пытался защитить Луну. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в его вмешательстве нет необходимости, к тому же ему было интересно, каким фантастическим аргументом девочка повергнет слизеринца с его примитивными шуточками в окончательный ступор.

- Оно необходимо только блондинам, - продолжала Луна. - Особенно потомственным. Как же иначе ты сможешь защитить свой мозг?

- От кого мне его защищать, нелепое ты существо? – в замешательстве фыркнул Малфой, тщетно пытаясь придать своему тону снисходительное звучание.

- Неужели ты не знаешь, Драко? Все знают. Послушай хотя бы анекдоты. Все блондины страдают от влияния солнца, их волосы слишком тонкие и прозрачные, чтобы защитить мозг от его беспощадных, плавящих лучей. Поэтому, если они не носят специальные талисманы, то к десяти-двенадцати годам их мозг необратимо страдает. Странно, что твой отец тебе такого не купил, он должен был знать, как это опасно, он ведь и сам блондин. Кажется, в твоей семье все - блондины?

- Дура, - растерянно прошипел Драко и поспешно ретировался.

- Бедный мальчик, - заплетающимися губами пробормотала Луна ему вслед. – Его мозг уже безнадёжно повреждён…

Гарри таращил глаза, не в силах понять, было ли это тонкое издевательство со стороны Луны или очередная идея её странноватого отца, которые она повторяла за ним на каждом шагу...

--------------------------------

- Я не понимаю, если это воспоминание так важно, то почему Дамблдор сам не вытянет его из Слагхорна? – жаловался Гарри друзьям. – Не всё ли ему равно, кто это сделает? Уж мне-то он точно ничего не скажет! Да и вообще, и так ведь понятно, что там случилось! Том спросил про хоркруксы, Слагхорн рассказал ему о них. Странно, неужели Слагхорн знает, что это такое, а Дамблдор не знает? И вообще, если на то пошло, _откуда _об этом знает Слагхорн? Он не специалист по Тёмным Искусствам, а просто так наткнуться на них не мог – даже в Запретной Секции Хогвартса ничего об этом нет! Даже Дамблдор, кажется, толком не знает, что это; да и то, что знает, по всей видимости, слышал от Слагхорна! Уж если он не скажет ему, то мне-то нипочём не скажет! Почему Дамблдор не заставит его?

- Гарри, ты невозможен, - менторским тоном оборвала его Гермиона. Рон поморщился. – Профессор Дамблдор тебе ясно сказал – это твоё _домашнее задание_. Важно, чтобы ты выполнил его сам. Он не дал бы тебе его, если бы считал, что это невозможно. Раз он сказал, что это должен сделать _ты_, а не он, значит…

- Гермиона, Мерлина ради! – взмолился Гарри. – Ты пилишь меня второй месяц! Честное слово, ты заходишь уже на четырнадцатый круг! У меня не такая плохая память, как у Невилла!

- Но ты всё равно меня не слушаешь, Гарри! – всплеснула руками Гермиона. – Ты сам уже в четырнадцатый раз жалуешься, что не хочешь выполнять домашнее задание.

- Я хочу, я не знаю, как! Что мне его, споить до беспамятства, душу ему продать? Ясно уже, что с этими штуками, хоркруксами, что-то нечисто! Наверняка он скрывает, откуда о них узнал! Как мне заставить его признаться?

- Гарри, ты должен оставить все другие дела и думать!

- Отлично! Оставить все дела и вылететь из школы за неуспеваемость! Снейп только и ждёт, чтобы я оставил все дела и перестал готовился к его предмету!

- Гермиона, в самом деле, он так окочурится раньше времени! Нужно же и отдыхать иногда! Он и так постоянно об этом думает, у него уже дым из ушей идёт!

- Гарри, важнее всего сейчас…

В этот момент мимо них с плачем пробежала Луна.

- Что случилось? – спросил Рон, едва им удалось её догнать. – Малфой?

- Он дразнит меня, - со слезами пожаловалась Луна. – Меня все ненавидят!

- Да брось, Луна, он всех дразнит! Ты в прошлый раз его умыла просто замечательно!

- Он говорит, что бусы мне не помогли, - зарыдала Луна. – Они зажали меня в угол и оскорбляли мою семью… Даже мою маму…

- Луна, да он даже не знал, что твоя мама умерла, - попыталась успокоить её Гермиона. – А бусы тебе помогли замечательно!

Гарри не мог не восхититься тем, как прямолинейная гриффиндорка произнесла это, не моргнув глазом.

Похоже, Луна на самом деле говорила тогда о пробочных бусах серьёзно…

Гарри решил отвлечь девочку более приятным для неё разговором.

- А из кого состоит твоя семья, Луна? У тебя есть ещё кто-то, кроме папы? Братья или сёстры?

- У меня есть бабушка, - утирая слёзы, улыбнулась Луна. – Я очень похожа на неё. Она знает всё на свете. Помнишь, когда я только пришла в школу, ты выяснил, что Хагрида зря исключили из Хогвартса? Так вот, моя бабушка всегда знала, что произошло на самом деле. Она рассказала мне давным-давно. Она училась здесь как раз в то время. Профессор Слагхорн её очень уважал…

- Твоя бабушка училась вместе с Хагридом и… и Вольдемортом? – ахнул Рон. – И она сразу догадалась, что Хагрид не открывал Тайной Комнаты?

- Конечно, не открывал. Он и не мог её открыть, - снисходительно улыбнулась ему Луна. – Ведь для этого надо уметь говорить на парселтанге, а этому может научиться только человек в очках, - она кивком указала на Гарри.

- Но Том Риддл не носил очков! – в возмущении возразила Гермиона.

- Том Риддл? А при чём тут он?

- Но ведь это он открыл комнату в первый раз!

- Нет, - замотала головой Луна. – Её открыла та бедная девочка, которая всё время плачет в туалете.

- Миртл?

- Ну да. Поройтесь в записях – она как раз тогда и умерла. В тот самый год. Её убил василиск.

Гарри был ошарашен тем, как Луна – или её бабушка - могла сама до этого докопаться, и при этом прийти к таким парадоксальным выводам. Всё же Равенкловские мозги очень странно работают…

--------------------------------

- Рон! Гермиона! Я достал его! Достал! – кричал Гарри, врываясь в общую гриффиндорскую гостиную. – Я принёс воспоминание Дамблдору, и он показал мне следующее! Я узнал, что такое хор… те вещи, о которых мы хотели найти книжку.

Уединившись с друзьями в углу и пробормотав "Муффилиато", полезнейшее заклинание Принца-Полукровки, Гарри рассказал им всё, что произошло.

- Представляете, Вольдеморт с чего-то взял, будто таким образом он будет жить вечно! Ну, не жить, существовать – всё равно, он решил расщепить свою душу и рассовать клочки по хоркруксам, чтобы ему даже смерть была нипочём! По мне, так всё это чушь собачья! Не понимаю, как он мог в это поверить. И почему он пришёл с этим вопросом именно к Слагхорну? Где-то он ведь уже об этом слышал? Да, научил его Слагхорн на свою и нашу голову… Вот только интересно всё же, ну откуда он сам-то о них узнал?..

--------------------------------

- Профессор Снейп! – Слагхорн приветственно замахал рукой проходившему мимо коллеге. – Никак не могу упустить такой случай поблагодарить вас за Поттера! Меня просто переполняет!

- Меня? – приподнял бровь бывший зельевар, резко развернувшись, так что волосы взметнулись, и скрестил руки на груди. – Поблагодарить за Поттера? Неужели меня всё-таки угораздило по рассеянности оказать ему какую-то услугу?

- Ах, зачем вы так, профессор, – отмахнулся зельевар нынешний. – Вы превосходно его подготовили, просто великолепно! Конечно, у Гарри врождённый талант к зельям, это наверняка от матери. Но и обратите внимание, какое у мальчика тонкое чутьё! Посмотрите хотя бы, каких друзей он выбирает! Эта мисс Грэйнджер, какая умница! А ведь девочка магглорождённая! А мисс Лавгуд? Тоже замечательная наследственность, вне всякого сомнения. Я прекрасно помню её бабушку. Кладезь всевозможных сведений! Училась на одни "Великолепно"! Двенадцать "СОВ"! Мне и самому приходилось почерпнуть из её великолепной копилки удивительнейшие сведения о свойствах семян полыни! Никогда бы не подумал, что они могут так избирательно стирать память… И где она это вычитала?

- Безумно интересно, профессор Слагхорн, - медовым тоном пропел Снейп. – Но я вообще-то спешил по делам. Они у меня, представьте себе, есть. Передайте свои восхищения Поттеру.

Он уже сделал несколько стремительных шагов от Слагхорна дальше по коридору, не дожидаясь ответа, как вдруг, словно вспомнив о чём-то, остановился и обернулся:

- Двенадцать "СОВ"? Больше, чем у Грэйнджер?

- О да, представьте себе.

- Девочка наверняка была ненормальной?

- Нууу, если так смотреть на вещи… Конечно, были у неё определённые странности – как, в общем, и у внучки, вы наверняка заметили! – но вполне в пределах нормы. Она действительно напоминала мисс Грэйнджер в том, что читала всё, что под руку подвернётся… И глаза у неё были от этого иногда слегка стеклянные… но это же ещё не причина называть человека ненормальным!

Снейп некоторое время молча глядел на него такими стеклянными глазами, каким могло бы позавидовать всё семейство Лавгуд.

- Да. Несомненно.

--------------------------------

- Двенадцать "СОВ"! – Гермиона застыла с открытым ртом. – Рон, ты уверен, что всё правильно слышал?

- Я слышал всё правильно. У неё было больше "СОВ", чем у тебя. Луна, подтверди!

- Не расстраивайся, Гермиона, - сказала Луна, дополнительно расширив и без того выпуклые глаза. – Тогда учиться было легче. Возьми хоть Историю Магии, или Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. До Вольдеморта они была вдвое короче и вдвое проще!

- Но двенадцать! – застонала Гермиона. – Когда она спала?

- Ты всё равно самая умная студентка Хогварста, Гермиона, - Луна решительно кивнула головой, так что светлые волосы взметнулись в стороны.

- А у тебя, Луна? У тебя сколько было?

- Семь. Пришлось взять себе ещё дополнительно предсказания, иначе получалось шесть. Не отказываться же от одного экзамена из-за каких-то дурацких предсказаний!

- Отказываться? С какой стати отказываться, Луна? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Я же говорю – иначе их было бы шесть. И тогда я бы просто вылетела из Хогвартса! Странно, что ты не знаешь. Все знают. Посмотри в записях - все, кто не закончил Хогвартс, проучившись пять курсов или больше, получили ровнёхонько по шесть "СОВ"!

- Ха! – Рон злорадно щёлкнул пальцами перед выпуклыми глазами. - Фред и Джордж получили всего по три! И дружно сбежали под общие аплодисменты, произведя фурор! Вот Амбридж-то кудахтала!

- Но вместе-то у них было _шесть_, – спокойно заметила Луна.

- В этом есть смысл, Рон, - усмехнулся Гарри. – У них всё общее, всё на двоих. И даже сбежали они, как ты верно заметил, "дружно". Даже твоя мама всегда говорит, что у них "шесть "СОВ"", а не "по три".

- Просто так их кажется больше, - буркнул Рон.

--------------------------------

- Сальный выродок!! – орал Гарри на всю общую гостиную, со злостью швырнув стопку книг на пол. – Ну, Снейп, ну, погоди у меня, подонок проклятый! Вырасту, стану круче Вольдеморта, так ты у меня ещё попляшешь!

- Что ты такое говоришь, Гарри, - пыталась образумить его Гермиона. – Разве можно так говорить, это не шутки! Вольдеморт тоже всего лишь хотел вырасти и стать сильнее предыдущего самого страшного тёмного мага, чтобы отомстить тем, кто его обижал! Нельзя так рассуждать, это добром не кончится. Ты меня иногда пугаешь!

Гарри повернулся к ней и заорал прямо в лицо девушке:

- Он завалит меня!! Во что бы то ни стало завалит! Он ни за что не допустит, чтобы я сдал Защиту! Из-за него я не смогу стать Аврором!

- МакГонаголл тебе обещала… - начал Невилл, который свято верил во всемогущество гриффиндорского декана.

- Мало ли что она Амбридж со злости наговорила! Одно дело Амбридж, другое Снейп! Никто из них против него не пойдёт! Они все ему верят, понимаешь, _ве-рят_!

- В конце концов, что ты так упёрся с этим? - попробовал смягчить ситуацию Рон. – Зачем тебе непременно быть Аврором?

- А куда, Рон?! – Гарри уставился теперь на него и продолжал совсем тихо. – Нет у меня выбора, Рон, пойми. Мне нужно искать хоркруксы вместе с Дамблдором. Мне, возможно, всю жизнь придётся на это положить, но это моя обязанность.

- В прошлый раз ты, кажется, вообще считал, что всё это чушь, - осторожно напомнил Рон.

- В самом деле, это звучит неправдоподобно, - поддержала его Гермиона. – Ты сам не верил, что такое возможно.

- Вольдеморт верил, - нехорошо усмехнулся Гарри.

- А что говорит Дамблдор? Кто-нибудь раньше уже так делал? Уже создавал хоркруксы?

- Это всего лишь теория. Никто не пробовал расщеплять своей души больше чем надвое. Но Лорд создал целых шесть хоркруксов! Никто и никогда так не делал, это слишком опасно. Это превращает тебя в жалкий обрубок самого себя. Никогда не мог понять, зачем продлевать такую жизнь. Том Риддл действительно панически боялся смерти.

- Так значит, то, что он расщепил душу на семь частей, уже доподлинно известно?

- На самом деле, нет. Это догадка Дамблдора. Он почти уверен, что Вольдеморт душу расщепил. Хотя на сколько частей, сказать сложно. И теперь мы вынуждены убивать его по частям.

- Собери шесть крышечек от хокруксов и получишь нового Лорда в коллекционной упаковке, - буркнул Рон себе под нос.

- Пока не найдём и не уничтожим все хоркруксы, с ним ничего нельзя сделать, - недружелюбно огрызнулся Гарри. - Хотя, это только теория. Душу-то он расщепил, но нет никаких доказательств, что это позволит той её части, что осталась при нём, существовать вечно. Возможно, он просто ослабил себя таким образом. Но поскольку мы не можем быть уверены, то не можем и рисковать подступиться к Вольдеморту, пока он, возможно, неуязвим.

- Но ведь на поиски хоркруксов может уйти много лет, - тихо сказала Гермиона. – И это тоже очень опасно и _рискованно_, ведь все жертвы могут оказаться… напрасными.

- У нас нет другого выхода.

- Ты знаешь, как их уничтожать?

- Нет. Видимо, очень трудно. Помнишь дневник? Целый год ушёл на то, чтобы избавиться от одной маленькой тетрадки! И сколько было жертв! Дамблдор этим летом нашёл кольцо-хоркрукс и уничтожил его. Сами видели, чего это ему стоило. Рука, - пояснил он, встретив непонимающие взгляды.

- Так это правда! – захлебнулся Невилл. – То, что Луна рассказывала! Он достал его из нашего озера!

- Да нет, это кольцо принадлежало деду Вольдеморта.

- А как же дух Гриндельвальда?

- Невилл, ты что, не слышишь? - раздражённо перебила Гермиона. – При чём тут Гриндельвальд?

- Дамблдор достал кольцо не из озера?

- Где Дамблдор нашёл кольцо, Гарри? Скажи ему, пусть он успокоится.

Гарри сглотнул и после паузы признался:

- Я… честно говоря, он мне так и не сказал.

--------------------------------

— Вы думаете, хоркрукс там, на дне, сэр?

— О да. Но как же до него добраться? В это зелье нельзя опустить руку, нельзя испарить, разделить, вычерпать или откачать. Нельзя и превратить, зачаровать или изменить его природу иным образом. Только выпив зелье, я смогу опустошить чашу и увидеть, что лежит на ее дне.

— Но что если… если оно вас убьет?

— О, сомневаюсь, что оно действует именно так. Лорд Вольдеморт не захотел бы убивать того, кто доплыл до этого острова. Прости, Гарри - мне стоило сказать: он не захотел бы немедленно убивать того, кто доплыл до этого острова. Он захотел бы оставить их в живых, чтобы выяснить, как им удалось так далеко проникнуть через его преграды, и, главное, почему им так хочется опустошить чашу. Не забывай: лорд Вольдеморт считает, что он один знает о своих хоркруксах. Несомненно, это зелье должно подействовать так, чтобы я не смог взять хоркрукс. Оно может меня парализовать, заставить забыть, зачем я здесь, сделать так, что я обезумлю от боли или еще как нибудь лишить меня сил. В этом случае, Гарри, тебе придется проследить, чтобы я продолжал пить, даже если тебе придется заливать зелье мне в рот насильно. Понял?

— Почему я не могу выпить зелье вместо вас?

— Потому что я намного старше, намного умнее и намного бесполезнее. Раз и навсегда, Гарри, ты даешь мне слово, что сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы я продолжал пить?..

--------------------------------

— Нам надо доставить вас в школу, сэр… мадам Помфри…

— Нет. Мне нужен... профессор Снейп… но я не думаю… что смогу далеко уйти…

— Так, сэр, слушайте… я найду место, где вас можно оставить, а сам сбегаю за мадам…

— Северус. Мне нужен Северус…

— Хорошо, пускай будет Снейп… но мне на некоторое время придется вас оставить, чтобы я смог…

В тусклом зеленом сиянии метки Гарри увидел, как Дамблдор схватился за грудь своей почерневшей рукой.

— Иди, разбуди Северуса, — слабо, но отчетливо проговорил Дамблдор. — Скажи ему, что произошло и приведи его ко мне. Ничего больше не делай, ни с кем больше не разговаривай и не снимай плащ. Я подожду здесь.

— Но…

— Ты поклялся, что будешь меня слушаться, Гарри. Иди!

--------------------------------

— Гарри, что случилось? По словам Хагрида, ты был с профессором Дамблдором, когда он… когда это произошло. Он говорит, профессор Снейп участвовал в…

— Снейп убил Дамблдора, — произнес Гарри.

— Снейп, — едва слышно повторила МакГонагалл, падая на стул. — Мы все удивлялись… но он доверял… всегда… Снейп… не могу в это поверить…

--------------------------------

— Не грусти так, Гарри, — шептала Луна, и сожаление отражалось в её выпуклых глазах. – Мёртвые на самом деле не исчезают. Их можно видеть. С ними можно говорить.

— Ты имеешь в виду… призраков? Или портреты?

Луна укоризненно глядела на него.

— Послушай, ты говорила это в прошлом году. Я пытался, я пытался разговаривать с крёстным через специальное зеркало. Я даже говорил со своими родителями, когда их образы вышли из палочки Вольдеморта. Но Дамблдор мне объяснил, что это не они. Как и портреты, это просто тени, воспоминания…

— Да.

— Значит, ты имела в виду что-то другое?

— Гарри, я часто разговариваю со своей мамой. Я рассказывала тебе в том году.

— Как… как ты это делаешь? Научи меня!

— Для этого нужно прийти на берег нашего озера в полночь в полнолуние…

— И засунуть туда руку?

— Зачем? — удивилась Луна.

— Достать кольцо Гриндевальда…— обречённо вздохнул Гарри.

— Зачем?

— Хорошо, сдаюсь, не нужно кольца. Что нужно сделать ночью в полнолуние?

— Ничего… Просто посмотреть в воду. Ты увидишь отражение твоих близких, которые умерли, и можешь говорить с ними.

— Под этим ты подразумеваешь, что они будут мне отвечать? Или я просто могу стоять себе и говорить с ними сколько угодно? Для этого, в принципе, не нужно никуда ходить! – Гарри чувствовал, что с его стороны нехорошо злиться на Луну, ведь она пыталась помочь как умела, но не мог сдержаться. Иногда своими неуместными озарениями она могла вывести из себя кого угодно.

— Конечно, будут, – уверенно ответила Луна. – Это не просто отражение. Они будут тебя слышать, понимаешь? Вы сможете общаться! Странно, что ты не знаешь. Все знают…

--------------------------------

— А потом мне нужно будет отыскать оставшиеся хоркруксы, — сказал Гарри, переводя взгляд на белую гробницу Дамблдора, отражавшуюся в воде на другой стороне озера. — Это именно то, что он от меня хотел, поэтому и рассказал все про них. Если Дамблдор был прав — а я уверен, что был, — то осталось еще четыре хоркрукса. Мне нужно найти и уничтожить их, а потом отправиться за седьмым осколком души Вольдеморта, тем, что до сих пор в его теле. Только я смогу его убить. А если по пути мне встретится Северус Снейп, — добавил он, — тем лучше для меня и тем хуже для него…

--------------------------------

Грустное лето начиналось так же, как и все другие. Солнце, Дурсли, сочувственные письма друзей, чувство сдавленности в груди. Снова и снова Гарри повторял про себя: что, если всё напрасно? Что, если Дамблдор зря пил эту гадость? Зря сжёг себе руку? Зря подорвал свои силы беспрерывной погоней за таинственными хоркруксами? Как ему, шестнадцатилетнему школьнику, теперь разобраться во всём этом? У кого спросить совета? Кто может знать хоть что-нибудь о хоркруксах? Откуда о них узнали Вольдеморт и Слагхорн?

Ответ пришёл оттуда, откуда Гарри меньше всего на свете ожидал его получить. В конце июня ему пришла _посылка_. Большой тяжёлый ящик без всяких надписей. Аккуратно вычерченный по линейке адрес, маркировка "НЕ КАНТОВАТЬ" и никакой подписи или указаний о том, что внутри.

Гарри с нетерпением разорвал обёрточную бумагу и открыл ящик. Внутри оказался дымящийся думоотвод. Открыв рот, Гарри замер, перебирая в уме сотни версий по поводу личности отправителя и цели присланного подарка. Порывшись в коробке, он нашёл, впрочем, аккуратно свёрнутый пергамент. Гарри развернул его и принялся читать, с каждой секундой чувствуя, как его глаза лезут на лоб…

--------------------------------

"Уважаемый – впрочем, вы сами прекрасно знаете, что, с моей точки зрения, уважения вы не заслуживаете.

Поттер!

Зная о вашем фанатичном стремлении посвятить остаток своей жизни завершению начатого ныне покойным профессором Дамблдором уничтожения хоркруксов, считаю своим долгом поделиться с вами некоторой информацией во избежание повторения неприятной истории. Директор, будучи убеждённым, что, пока целы хоркруксы, Тёмный Лорд в безопасности, действительно посвятил этому себя и даже отдал за это жизнь – не ёрничайте, Поттер, вы и сами догадывались, что ему в любом случае недолго оставалось. В определённом смысле, с моей стороны это был акт милосердия. Даже в двух определённых смыслах. Помимо того, что директор умирал, и я сделал его смерть быстрой и безболезненной, я к тому же позволил ему умереть в убеждении, что он умирает героически, за доброе дело, подготовив тебе почву для завершения этого самого дела. К сожалению, информация, которую я прислал, была получена мной слишком поздно, поэтому я хранил её в тайне. Согласитесь, что было бы негуманно перед смертью сообщить человеку, что он умер напрасно и вся эта эпопея была нелепым фарсом.

Довольно вступлений. К делу, Поттер. В думоотводе воспоминание, которое проливает свет на возникновение легенды о хоркруксах. В нём вы увидите, откуда Том Риддл и Гораций Слагхорн узнали об этом способе сохранить вечную жизнь. Надеюсь, для вас ещё не поздно.

Профессор Северус Снейп."

--------------------------------

— _Никчёмная книжонка! – высокий и бледный темноволосый юноша с отвращением швырнул на пол толстый старинный том. Его красивое лицо было искажено яростью. – Нигде ни слова! Неужели за столько веков никто так и не удосужился толком задуматься над этой проблемой? Ну нет, я просто так не отступлюсь! Должен быть способ достигнуть бессмертия! Пусть мне придётся перерыть вверх дном весь мир, но я его найду!_

— _Но ведь это очень простой и известный способ, _— _послышался сзади голос._ _Юноша стремительно обернулся и с непонятным выражением на лице уставился за стоявшую за его спиной девушку с длинными белыми волосами и широко распахнутыми выпуклыми глазами._

— _О чём ты говоришь? – медленно произнёс он._

— _Хоркруксы,_ — _пожала плечами девушка._ — _Расспроси профессора Слагхорна о подробностях. Мне надоело пересказывать их. Он расспрашивал меня о них чуть ли не целый час, как будто первый раз слышал. Ну, ему-то ещё позволительно не знать, он ведь только зельями занимается, а не Тёмными Искусствами. Но ты-то, Том, всегда этим интересовался! Словом, если в общих чертах, расщепляешь душу и засовываешь куски в разные предметы. Тогда, пока они целы, тебя нельзя будет убить. Странно, что ты не знаешь. Все знают…_


End file.
